1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve assembly for a toy water gun. More specifically, the present invention relates to a valve assembly in a hand operated water gun for conducting liquid from a liquid source, comprising an inlet conduit terminating in a tube and a movable sleeve surrounding the tube whereby the movement of the sleeve relative to the tube dictates the stoppage and the flow of the liquid through a central passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water guns have long been known. The prior art water guns usually include a hollow housing fashioned in the shape of a pistol or rifle. The housing is designed to hold a quantity of water. A trigger on the housing is typically connected to a pump built into the housing. Movement of the trigger causes an amount of water to be forced outwardly through a nozzle that is mounted on or in the housing. However, water guns which utilize a pump type trigger suffer from a drawback in that the power available to expel the water is necessarily less than that which can be supplied by the trigger finger of the user and thus the shooting range and volume of water expelled are quite limited.
To increase the pressure and volume of the water released, it has been proposed that an external energy source could be used, such as a battery or cylinder of compressed gas. Obviously, this would add to the complexity and cost to the water gun and make it less convenient to use and possibly make it unsafe.
A more practical method of increasing volume and range of a water gun has been successfully marketed in which the user can store energy by using a manually operated pump to compress air within a chamber in the water gun. The compressed air can then force a copious quantity of water out the nozzle when a valve is opened by a trigger. One disadvantage of this system is that it is relatively complex, having to deal with compressed air and water. Also, the active compressing of the air requires a large pump, which makes the toy bulky and adds to the cost. Also, in order to build up sufficient pressure, it takes many strokes of the pump, which diminishes the fun of the toy water gun. Furthermore, continued pumping could lead to an unsafe external pressure.
Another way to store energy that has been proposed is to use an elastic bladder, such as an elastic bladder, such as a length of latex rubber tubing, to store pressurized water. This eliminates the need to pressurize air, which is used in the propelling medium. However, there is a problem with the pressurized water being supplied to a latex bladder in that if the bladder is subjected to excessive pressure, it will rupture. This problem of excessive pressure has been addressed by adding a pressure relief valve. In addition, this problem has been resolved with the use of external pressurized water source, such as household tap water, to fill the elastic bladder, which is inconvenient.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a valve assembly adapted for use with a toy water gun. In another embodiment, the valve assembly comprises an inlet conduit for conducting of liquid from a liquid source, the inlet conduit terminating in a tube and the tube having a longitudinal axis and the tube having a free end formed into a closed tip. In still another embodiment, the tube has a sidewall extending to the closed tip and the sidewall has at least one liquid conducting opening. In yet another embodiment, the assembly further comprises a sleeve surrounding the tube and the sleeve is attached to the inlet conduit; the sleeve may be spaced from the tube. In still yet another embodiment, the sleeve terminates at an outer end and the outer end includes a central passage; the sleeve is longitudinally movable relative to the longitudinal center axis from a first position to a second position; the first position locates the closed tip in fluid tight connection with the central passage preventing flow of liquid through the central passage; the second position locates the outer end spaced from said tube permitting flow of liquid through the central passage.
In a further embodiment, the sleeve of the valve assembly of the present invention comprises an elastic bellows, which permits adjusting movement of the sleeve between the first and second positions. In still yet a further embodiment, the central passage of the valve assembly of the present invention comprises an annular ridge secured to the outer end and the annular ridge is in tight connection with the closed tip when the sleeve is in the first position.
In another further embodiment, the present invention relates to a liquid valve assembly in a toy water gun, the assembly comprising: a conduit being designed to transport liquid therethrough from a liquid source, the conduit comprising an inlet and terminating in a tube, the tube having opposing ends, one of the ends forming a closed tip; and a movable sleeve, the tube being inserted within the sleeve, the sleeve having an outer end, the outer end having a central passage, the sleeve being movable relative to the tube from a first position to a second position, in the first position, the sleeve locates the closed tip and forms a fluid tight connection with the central passage thereby preventing flow of liquid through the central passage, in the second position, the sleeve locates the outer end spaced from the tube thereby permitting flow of liquid through the central passage.
In yet another further embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid valve assembly in a toy water gun, the method comprising: providing a conduit being designed to transport liquid therethrough from a liquid source, the conduit comprising an inlet and terminating in a tube, the tube having opposing ends, one of the ends forming a closed tip; inserting the tube within a movable sleeve, the sleeve having an outer end, the outer end having a central passage, the sleeve being movable relative to said tube from a first position to a second position; in the first position, allowing the sleeve to locate the closed tip and form a fluid tight connection with the central passage thereby preventing flow of liquid through the central passage; and in the second position, allowing the sleeve to locate the outer end spaced from the tube thereby permitting flow of liquid through the central passage.
In still yet another further embodiment, the tube has a longitudinal center axis, and the method further comprises allowing the sleeve to longitudinally move relative to the tube parallel to the longitudinal center axis from the first position to the second position. In a further embodiment, the method further comprising providing the sleeve with an elastic bellows which permits adjusting movement of the sleeve between the first position and the second position, and providing the central passage with an annular ridge secured to the outer end, the annular ridge is in tight connection with the closed tip when the sleeve is in the first position.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to an arm mounted water gun comprising: a water reservoir; a base section designed to be mounted on an upper arm of a user; a pump means and an elastic bladder, the reservoir connecting with the pump means, the pump means being operable to cause flow of water from the reservoir to the elastic bladder to thereby cause the elastic bladder to expand when the volume of water within the elastic bladder exceeds the internal volume of the elastic bladder in its unexpanded state; a movable section attached to the pump means, movement of the movable section causes operation of the pump means, the movable section designed to be mounted on a lower arm of the user, whereby movement of the user""s lower arm relative to the upper arm causes activation of the pump means and storage of water within the elastic bladder; a discharge nozzle designed to receive water from the elastic bladder and to dispense water; and a manually operated shut-off valve having a closed position and an open position; in a closed position, the valve prevents flow of water through the discharge nozzle, and in an open position, the valve allows flow of water through the discharge nozzle to thereby allow the gun to dispense water. In still another embodiment, the movable section is attached to the base section and the discharge nozzle is designed to be operated by the hand of the user.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to an arm mounted water gun comprising: a water reservoir; a base section designed to be mounted on an upper arm of a user; a pump means and an elastic bladder, the reservoir connecting with the pump means, the pump means being operable to cause flow of water from the reservoir to the elastic bladder to thereby cause the elastic bladder to expand when the volume of water within the elastic bladder exceeds the internal volume of the elastic bladder in its unexpanded state; a movable section attached to the pump means, movement of the movable section causes operation of the pump means; a discharge nozzle designed to receive water from the bladder and to dispense water; the discharge nozzle being mounted on the movable section; and a manually operated shut-off valve having a closed position and an open position, in a closed position, the valve prevents flow of water through the discharge nozzle, and in an open position, the valve allows flow of water through the discharge nozzle to thereby allow said gun to dispense water.
In still yet another embodiment, the arm mounted water gun of the present invention further comprises a pressure relief valve for preventing over expansion of the elastic bladder. In a further embodiment, the pressure relief valve is connected to the elastic bladder and the gun further comprising a water supply tube, the pressure relief permitting free flow of water between the elastic bladder and the water supply tube by means of a return tube upon the elastic bladder being expanded to its maximum expanded state. In still a further embodiment, the pressure relief valve utilizes the expandable feature of the elastic bladder to hold open a water inlet valve member when the elastic bladder is at its maximum expanded state permitting free flow of water from the elastic bladder to the reservoir to prevent rupture by over expansion of the elastic bladder.
In yet a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a water gun comprising: a water reservoir; a base section connected to the reservoir by a water supply tube; a movable section being pivotally connected to the base section; and a discharge nozzle connected to the movable section by an outlet water tube, whereby pivotal movement of the movable section relative to said base section causes water to be moved from the reservoir through said water supply tube to the movable section and, upon activation of the discharge nozzle, through the outlet water tube and discharged from the discharge nozzle.